


And Then There Were Five

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Series: Goddamn It Derek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Werebabies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: So Stiles is pregnant, now what? How with the two deal with the litter of pups coming their way? Can they even deal with a pregnant Stiles? What happens when they have three boy werewolves and one girl werefox?THIS IS APART OF A SERIES!!!!Can be read as a stand alone but you might not understand somethings.





	1. In The Beginning.

* * *

Week Four

Stiles looked in shock at the pregnancy test, Derek had said it was an option but he never truly believed it would happen. He took a deep breath and smiled leaving the bathroom and skipping over to his mate. 

It had been years since they became mates, Derek had rebuilt the Hale House for them, with the help of the pack of course. Each had a room if they chose to stay there. The only one who was there on a permenant basis was Isaac, who liked to remind them that their relationship was thanks to him. 

They're room was huge, a nice king sized bed, a dresser for two, a tv and a table for Stiles to do his online school on. All in all it was a perfect place for a mates couple to live.

Derek was currently sitting by the desk, working on stuff for his job. Stiles waltzed over to him and grinned. "Hey daddy." He purred.

"Oh that's new." Derek said turning around and pulling him into his lap. "You okay now? I've noticed your nausea in the mornings." 

"I am, and I think I found the culprit for that." He said with a little grin. "It's about a month old and in my stomach."

Derek looked confused then suddenly smiled. He stood and spun Stiles around laughing and kissing him. "You're pregnant!"he said.

"yep."

Suddenly there was a shout from the hallway. "Oh my god!"

* * *

 

Week 8

Stiles groaned holding the toilet, eyes closed as he held his stomach. He was finally done, he thought. As he got up he felt a little dizzy but was able to get to bed. 

"I feel like Death." He groaned closing his eyes. "You are a dick."

Derek laughed and kissed his head. "You want a cold pack?" He asked and damn him for being so nice.

"Yes." He mumbled stuffing his head in a pillow.

* * *

Week 12

Stiles looked down at his stomach and smiled, the morning sickness had gone away for the most part, and now his stomach had a cute little bump. 

"Can I touch it?" Scott asked carefully. 

Stiles laughed. "Don't make it weird dude, of course." 

The other alpha moved over slowly, looking at Stiles stomach. He reached out and touched the shirt, feeling the small bump. "It's like, actually real. Woah."

Derek rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles closer, ever since he started showing Derek had been so overprotective. It was cute but so not funny. 

"Stop being such a protective wolf. I'm fine." He mumbled watching Scott walk back to his seat.

"You should really check to see how many of them you're having. I heard that with these kind of pregnancys there can be a lot of little ones." Lydia said sitting in Jacksons lap.

"I guess we'll go to see Deaton and check?" Stiles said looking at Derek.

* * *

 

Month 5

Four. They were having four little monsters and Stiles was huge. "Damn it Derek I look like I'm already at month 7! I'm huge."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You look fine love, and what did you expect with that many puppies?"

Stiles groaned and held his stomach, watching himself. "I look like a whale."

"Hey, what did I say? You look beautiful baby. Positively amazing. Now cheer up. In a couple more months we're gonna have theee beautiful baby boys and a sweet little girl." Derek said pulling his husband closer.

Derek was right. Soon they're would be cute little kids running around and Stiles couldn't wait. He was gonna be a daddy. He was gonna have a big family. 

"Why are you crying?" Derek whispere pulling him close on their bed. 

"I... I'm just so happy." He whispered.

* * *

 

Month 7

"psst."

Derek mumbled and turned away not wanting to wake up. 

"Hey Der." 

Derek shook his head groaning. It was like this almost every night. Stiles just couldn't get comfortable so he'd wake Derek up and talk to him. 

"Sleep baby." He said pulling Stiles closer.

For a moment that worked, then that moment ended. "I can't."

"damn it Stiles."

* * *

Month 9

"Damn it Derek calm down. Just grab the bad and get me to the car." Stiles grumbled.

Derek was running around the house looking for the bag, FREAKING out. Oh my god it's happening. It's happening he was going to be a daddy. 

"Don't you worry baby you relax everything's gonna be okay." He promised grabbing the bag.

"I am calm you're the one freaking out."

"No need to panic, I've got you this is going to be okay. Deep breaths Stiles,  in and out." Derek continued taking the stuff out to the car.

"I really hope that stuff doesn't stain the couch."

Derej rushed back into the room looking like a nervous wreck. "I've got you, no need to panic we'll be fine."

"I might want to call my dad, Derek? Are you okay? Derek? You did not just fucking pass out."

 


	2. 5 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a little glimpse into the babies and they're personalities so far.

__"For the last damn time I didn't pass out, I locked my knees." Derek grumbled trying to put the fourth car seat in the minivan.

"Sure, you tell yourself that big guy we both know you did. It was cute, so calm down and grab a baby." He said turning to the two double strollers and grabbing Emma, technically the youngest.

He put her in the pink high chair and smiled. After she was born Lydia had come with the cutest little outfits for her and now she was decked out in a plaid dress with a black sash around her waist, a black ribbon around her head and little black shoes. 

"I'm not cute, I'm a strong capable alpha who was admittedly... a bit.... flustered." He mumbled the last part and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

Derek set in Brandon who was turning out to be the calm one of the four. If one of them was crying it was almost never him, and if he was playing it was usually not loud enough to wake the others. He was wearing a little grey Henley, that Isaac had decided was hilarious to get the boys, and cute little jeans with little baby combat boots. Apparently Derek had wanted him to look like a little trooper.

A loud wail sounded from the strollers and they both groaned. Alex. "It's your turn." Derek prompted making Stiles stick out his tongue.

Alex was the troublemaker, they knew from the first night he woke up screaming and didn't stop until all the babies in the hospital were too. The doctor said it would be unhealthy to separate him from the others, so they couldn't put him in a different room. No instead every night he was upset they had four babies to shush. He was wearing a shirt that said "daddies little monster" on the front, baby jeans and little sneakers.

"You're a wuss, Derek Hale. You're lucky I go for that sort of thing." Stiles said buckling up Alex and turning to him. 

"Well you were being to calm and someone needed to panic, Genim Hale." He said right back grinning from ear to ear. 

"So you admit you passed out?" He asked in return.

Derek got Nicholas from the stroller and put him in, to be honest they had no idea of what to expect from Nicholas. He was loud some days and quiet on the others. Sometimes he'd be the happiest baby in the world, sometimes he'd only cry. He was wearing a simple plaid shirt with little jeans and converse. He looked just like his mom... dad?

the others varied in look, Emma obviously retaining most of the Hispanic looks from her father while Nicholas was the palest like his father. Brandon and Alex were a little bit of a mix, both with amber eyes but dark black hair, a creamy color just lighter than Emma but certainly darker than Nicholas. 

They all looked different though, but exactly the same in a different way. And they were perfect.

"You ready to go see grampa?" He asked getting himself in the passenger seat. 

With no voice to say yes Derek just assumed and started off. They're first outing since they were born and it was off to a great start. They had thought of everything they might need for the little buggers. It was all packed and ready for they're trip.

"Shit we forgot the strollers.


End file.
